Baldi
Baldi (also known as Professor BaldiFile:PhonePoster.png ) is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Baldi is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the math problems are solved correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. He also owns a bus, originally owned by Joe. Description Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI (computer-generated imagery) human figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large red lips, and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi still has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. In the Field Trip demo, he wears a yellow camping hat and a brown backpack as his outfit. Standard = |-|Camping = Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students in a friendly fashion and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does. His love of math is so strong, other people failing to answer a math question shatters his psyche, and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formally talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It's also possible that Baldi's mental stability is only seen when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. He also appears happy if players quit, but sad if they choose to stay, suggesting he values privacy. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given he manages a school, the former is more likely. Mechanics Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think Pad, his face will become distorted, making him appear to be frowning intensely, and his eyebrows will furrow, making an angry expression. He either says "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN." or "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG." If the Player gets all 3 questions wrong, he will instead display "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD". After getting their first question wrong, Baldi no longer appears on the bottom left-hand corner of the You Can Think Pad for any of the rest of the notebooks. After the Player exits the You Can Think Pad after getting their first problem wrong, Baldi begins chasing the Player through the Schoolhouse making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand as he moves slowly or quickly. Baldi is the main threat in the school, as he is the only one in the school that can give the Player a game over. Unlike other characters, Baldi's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the player's location every time he makes a “spanking" sound with his ruler. He also has a unique way of finding the player: if one opens a door, Baldi will instantly head for that door, unless either the Noise Phone, Alarm Clock or Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape is used or WD-NoSquee is applied to said door. Baldi puts three problems in all the notebooks which the player must answer correctly. Otherwise, if the player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's spank intervals become shorter, thus making him move more often. At 2 notebooks, he moves at his slowest speed. At notebook 3-5, he slowly gets faster. Once the player has 6 notebooks, Baldi will move at the same speed as them, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster and he can catch the player even while they're running! The only way to get away from him now is by using a BSoda or if 1st Prize/Gotta Sweep pushes them away from him. Note: Every notebook (except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, concluding that every notebook the protagonist collects always make Baldi's spank intervals shorter resulting in him moving quicker. This happens to the point where he, at the very least, reaches his lowest max speed which would be 7 times his beginning speed after all the notebooks are collected. .]]As much as Baldi chases the player, he can actually lose track of the player if the player uses one of the distracting items or gets far enough from Baldi. Baldi at this point will have no idea where The Protagonist is and will simply go around the school, continuing so until either the player gets back in sight of Baldi or the player opens a door, which Baldi will then be back on track of the player. The Protagonist can use WD-NoSquee to bypass the door mechanic to keep Baldi lost a bit longer. In the end, if at any point Baldi catches the player, Baldi will shift the players view straight to his face, making a very loud startling noise, (the same as when he reads a corrupted number at the last question of the 2nd to 7th notebooks), then a black box charges into the screen and covering it, presenting the player with the game over screen: a black screen along with a random item commonly used in schools (or commonly associated with children) in the middle of the black screen. Afterward, the game will reset back to the main menu. If the protagonist was playing in endless mode, on the black screen there will be text on the bottom informing the protagonist how many notebooks they collected in the end. When Baldi reaches a certain speed he will gradually slow down a bit after a while, making him a bit slower overall and make it possible to find a secret ending which can only be achieved by getting all problems wrong. In the secret ending, Baldi will be seen inside his office stretching in maximum size and will barely do anything. Field Trip Demo In the demo, Baldi tells the player to gather firewood for the fire. If the player fails the objective, an angry Baldi will spawn in the firewood, and chase them. Similar to the first game, getting caught will lead to a game over. When Baldi is hostile, the player will hear the same smacking sound and cricket chirps, however, the aforementioned ambiance will become deeper in pitch. Baldi will still move in the teleporting-ish kind of movement, but will move very fast and will become almost impossible to escape. Unlike the first game, nothing can slow Baldi down as the plot (forest) lacks any useful items. Trivia * Baldi is named after the 1995 strategy game where it include group of constructing bald men; Baldies. * Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides the Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth noting that despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse rather than the Principal of the Thing's Schoolhouse. **It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal of the Thing managing it. * Baldi has a son and a wife as it is confirmed on mystman12's Kickstarter and Twitter in two of his old comics, but he can't say if it could be canon or not. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a comic he made called "Baldimore". https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153 * Prior to update V1.3, if the player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from them, he will immediately know where they are (even if they're using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the player in about 3 to 5 seconds (Unless the player gets some luck) It is impossible to escape him once this happens. Now in V1.3, it was fixed and limits only 1 speed amp per notebook. **Also, when the player does this, an image will pop up saying "You Won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" And a secret character will pop up named Filename2. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. * Originally, Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green shirt. https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1005133873267773442 * Baldi moves faster than any character in the game when at his "maximum overdrive", but otherwise, Principal of the Thing is faster than Baldi. * If the protagonist is not noticed (not in Baldi's line of sight, doesn't collect notebooks or open doors) for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the protagonist again. * Baldi is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Principal of the Thing, Playtime, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep. * Even though there are no multiplication problems, Baldi still says times in the glitched question. * Baldi is the only character to have a picture on the Principal's office that doesn't appear in any other place of the game. * Despite the fact that Baldi breaks the fourth wall by telling the player how to answer questions and use items by using the keyboard and the mouse, he isn't sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing, likely because Baldi's a teacher and not a student. * According to mystman12's stream, Baldi is 29 years old.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=29m49s * According to mystman12's livestream of his own game, Baldi's voice was based upon the character Waluigi, from the ever-popular Super Mario franchise, who has an uncannily similar, yet more nasal sounding voice. In Fact, Baldi's "Wow!" quote from the field trip minigame, could easily be compared to Waluigi's signature "WAAAAAAH!" quote. * Baldi, along with Arts and Crafters seems to be the only character not frozen in one pose, as they are both seen making different poses, although Arts and Crafters has two poses. * Baldi has one of the unused dialogue files that use the random "parrot noise" at the end in a reference to Ms. Fowl in the Nickelodeon show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, but never found directly in the game files. It was revealed by mystman12 during his stream.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=31m50s Errors * Many people think Baldi says "You failed all seven notebooks!" even though mystman12 himself confirmed it is "found" and not "failed".https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1001223229686599681 * When Baldi gets angry at the player in Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, the brim of his hiking cap is strangely absent, possibly due to the smaller size of his sprite. * When Baldi frowns when the player gets the question wrong for the first time before starting his chase, his lips seem to break. * If the player goes to any corner in the school, Baldi can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the player's only option to walk into him and cause the game to end. * If the player gets the first answer wrong, and the other two correctly (This can work with the second and third problem too) on the first notebook, Baldi would go at his max speed. It's not lethal, as he still cannot open yellow doors until the player has gotten two notebooks. Once they do, his speed will go to normal. * His head seems to be obstructed in the Endless Mode screen. * When the player leaves the school, Baldi says 'Let's go camping!', but when getting back inside the school and exit again, Baldi says the same phrase. It happens every time. Quotes Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning ''Baldi's Basics - Field Trip'' Unused Sounds Gallery Baldi saludando.gif|Baldi waving at the protagonist at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the math game. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the protagonist gets a problem wrong. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen. New Win.png|Sad Grey Baldi in the secret ending screen. BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a smile and nodding his head yes. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no. StoryIcon.png|Baldi's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. TitleScreen.png|Baldi on the title screen. Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning.png|Baldi on the title screen, but with "Don't forget FUN!" CampSlap.gif|Baldi in his camping outfit slapping his ruler. LetsGoCamping.gif|Baldi talking in his camping outfit. EndCard4.png|Baldi from the Kickstarter image ingame. (Notice how Baldi has purple pants) EndCard1.png|Ditto. EndCard3.png|Ditto. BaldiKickstarterTime.png|Baldi from the new Kickstarter image, with the image telling people that there is limited time to support the Kickstarter project. 8A2C10BC-0EBF-48E2-8D09-EAB1809259EF.jpeg|Baldi waving in his camping outfit. cb9efe7ad036fec8ec881fea0433b43b_original.png|Baldi with a thermometer. 9308975b185b690735dd9991483a2cdd_original.png|KickStarter Summary. baldibox.png|The Baldi box and case as seen on the Kickstarter page 3c01ef75e9e7e9c942224a08ae4ecbfa_original.gif|Baldi getting more 90s, (In Kickstarter Page before the goal). BAL_KickstarterWow.gif|Baldi, as seen in the Kickstarter's Thank You! video. 08F8FC49-B7DE-4F55-95AE-BE3BC5223840.jpeg|Baldi’s head in the sky. 470C0524-5FD4-4E0A-A13C-8E1D671C1AEC.jpeg|Baldi’s head in space. D22BD00F-1F08-41B8-9265-98F031E58533.jpeg|Mystman12’s failed project of Baldi waving his arm, also used for a teaser uploaded onto his Twitter account. 3A34EADC-20E2-4FE1-BBC3-F99BDD38AD9B.jpeg|Baldi's goodie jar. Oh,.gif|Baldi greeting the protagonist while the latter is in a mock-up elevator; from a Kickstarter update. DpGHDn5XgAAs5EG.jpg|An image of three Baldi heads from mystman12's Twitter. RunSprite-sharedassets2.assets-201.png|Baldi running legs (unused). References Navigation Category:Characters